Friends Forever
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: A peek into the special moments in Robin and Marian's friendship, starting during the years of their childhood and continuing as they grow up.  Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do another Robin Hood fanfic, and this is what I came up with. It's actually multi-chaptered, unlike the oneshots I usually do, and there will be perhaps half a dozen chapters in all. Basically, it delves into certain points in Robin and Marian's childhood friendship as they were growing up together. This first chapter is about Robin and Marian when they were children and they first became good friends. I realize that Robin was more than two years older than Marian, but I altered his age to better fit the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood.**

She was six and he was eight. It had been a fairytale summer spent roaming the woods and fields, playing in the creek and having mud fights, but now summer was ending and fall was just beginning to stretch out in a blend of orange, yellow, and red. Marian was lying on her stomach in the field, brown hair all askew from its once perfect braid. Her small fingers tore apart the daisy chain she'd been so carefully weaving only a short while ago.

It was a gorgeous day, but Marian's heart was sad. She'd been waiting in the field for Robin, waiting for him to finish his chores and come join her so they could explore the cave they'd found in the woods. He'd promised that she could be the one to lead the way this time.

When he finally came and found her making daisy chains, she jumped to her feet and demanded what had taken him so long. He told her that she was younger and didn't know what it was like to have chores. She told him she washed the dishes every day for her father and that she could handle it just as well as him. He yelled that if she was going to waste her time being lazy and making daisy chains, then he wasn't going to play with such a baby.

She succumbed to her automatic urge to punch him, and before he knew what was happening she had hit him in the nose. He cried out and doubled over, almost getting ready to hit her back, but Marian, with her heart beating ever so fast, stood firm and said, "You promised never to hit me. You said you wouldn't hurt a girl."

"Ow, Marian," Robin hollered, hopping around with his hand clutching his nose. "Why do you have to be so––so––"

"So right?" she finished, crossing her arms and feeling unbelievably stubborn. "Never call me a baby again, Robin. I'm done with you."

She stood there, waiting.

"You're done with me?" Robin asked, his voice slightly muffled from his hand over his nose. "Then why aren't you walking away?"

Marian gave him a look of disbelief. "_I'm _not the one to walk away. I'm a lady, and I was here first. So it's your _duty _to walk away and leave me be, because I don't want you around anymore."

"I can't believe this!" Wiping blood from his nose, Robin stalked out of the field and back towards the village.

"That's right!" Marian cheered as he left, letting one more taunt hover in the air. "Go off crying to your mama!" It was a moment of victory, and she was proud that she'd handled herself like a big girl, instead of a baby. But her triumphant feelings sank away into the darkness, replaced by an achy feeling in her heart.

Now she was alone, and she scolded herself for being so quick-tempered. Who would she have now to explore with? Who would be the one to hold her hand and pull her forward, telling her to go just one step farther? Who would she have to compete with and prove herself to?

Huddled up in the field, Marian wasted away the rest of the afternoon with her daisy chains. When evening finally swept in with its dark clouds and sinking sun, she tore the flowers into bits and marched home.

Marian slept fitfully through the night. She didn't like going to bed knowing that a heavy disagreement hung with such finality in the air. She and Robin were no longer friends. They'd been torn apart by mere words.

When she pushed herself out of bed the next morning, sleepily watching the dawn rise in a rainbow of shades, she couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing the sun perk up, bubbling over with warmth on the new day, made her angry. She usually welcomed each new day. But this morning, she was mad that other people should be happy when she wasn't.

So she was going to fix that.

Marian got up and made herself breakfast, a loaf of bread and some fresh fruits. Her movements stubborn and abrupt, she changed from her nightgown into a crisp green dress and tied her boots. With careful fingers, she tugged her hair into a neat braid and stomped out of the house, leaving her father still asleep in his bed.

Robin's house was just a few roads down. Marian's stomach was churning, from unease or anger she couldn't decide. She knocked on his door, then folded her hands behind her, eyes steadily watching as the door opened.

It was Robin.

"What are you doing here?" he threw out, looking at her with a bit of distaste. She noticed with a mixture of sorrow and satisfaction that his nose had a mark on it from when she'd whacked him in the face yesterday. "I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

Marian sighed. In all the books her father read her, the heroine always had to be brave beyond belief, or do something ridiculously crazy, before the adventure was over and the problem solved. Apologizing to Robin and expecting him to forgive her probably qualified as crazy, though with a quiver she decided it took a bit of bravery too. "I came to say I'm sorry. I was really…well, really mad at you yesterday. I shouldn't have acted out like that. And…I'd like us to be friends. Well, best friends, really."

Robin was looking at her very carefully. "I don't like it when you lash out all out of nowhere. But I shouldn't have been so grouchy. I know you aren't a baby, Marian. You _are _pretty brave," he added grudgingly.

She smiled, suddenly brightening.

"For a girl." He gave her a mischievous grin, and her frown reappeared.

"But see?" she said. "You make fun of me––"

"I'm just joking," he said calmingly.

"Well it's not funny to me. We need some rules."

"I don't like rules."

"Not rules then, if you're going to be that way, Robin." She sighed as if she were sacrificing something great. "Promises. We must promise to be the best of friends."

Robin closed the door behind him and joined her outside, leaning up against the fence encircling his yard. "Being best friends. That means we've got to trust each other. With our _lives_, Marian. You must swear to never hide the truth from me."

Marian was a bit startled, but then she remembered how Robin always dreamed of being a knight. Of course he would be into the honor and chivalry thing. Yet how was that a reason for him to call her a baby yesterday? She had to remind herself that surely even the best of knights had bad days. "Okay, but you must promise not to treat me like a baby. I want you to stick by me."

"I won't treat you like a baby," he promised, his face looking sincere. He bent down and held his hand out to her. "I'll treat you like a lady, rather."

"Very good." Marian felt pleased, and important, too, in her young heart. But she didn't take his hand. "We're not done yet."

"Right. So, what else?" Robin pressed his head back against the fence. "Will you promise to let me be the leader when we explore the woods?"

Marian was instantly suspicious. "Is this because you think I'm too little to lead?"

"No. If you're to be treated as a lady, you must let me go first to ensure your safety."

"Okay." She rather liked this whole lady thing, despite herself. "You can be the one to go first. We need some other ideas, though. Like, we need to help each other in what we're doing." She scrunched up her tiny nose. "I don't know how to say it…"

"Build each other up, rather than breaking each other down?" Robin suggested.

"Yes! That's it." Marian pounced upon his words eagerly, forming them and repeating them till they whirled around in her head. "We have to support each other's dreams. That's the main thing about friendship. You have to focus on the other person and what they need, not on yourself and what you can gain."

Robin stared, blinking down at her. "Marian, did anyone ever tell you that you're really, really smart?"

She shrugged. "You just did." She stretched out her hand. "Now, Robin. Those are our promises. We must swear to honor them and uphold them."

"Always," he agreed, gently folding his hand over her small one. "I will always be your best friend, Lady Marian."

"And I will always be your best friend too…Sir Robin." She was serious up till the very end, when her big grin couldn't be held back any longer.

At that exact moment, the clouds in the sky parted, letting the sun shine fully in with its morning light, as if sealing their promises. Slowly their hands slid apart.

Marian knew that this was just the beginning of the adventure.

**I tried to keep Robin and Marian in character. It's kinda hard, when they're so young, to know how they'd get along or how they would tease each other: Robin and his playful self, and Marian so full of fire. Hope it turned out all right. Please review, I'd love any comments or helpful criticism, and let me know if you think I should continue it! :) Also, if you happen to have ideas for future chapters, just throw 'em out at me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah, so last time I forgot to mention that updates will be slow. :/ It appears that school is set out to consume my life, so in between studying for tests and working on other writing projects, I'm trying to squeeze in time for this fanfic. I am definitely going to keep updating, though, no matter how slow the progress gets. Chapter two here is set two years later than the first chapter: so now Marian is eight, and Robin ten. It's about Robin getting his first real bow and Marian wanting to learn how to fight. Enjoy!**

A whistle echoed throughout the woods.

Marian frowned, brow suddenly bent, and looked up from her sketchbook. She cocked her head. Had that been Robin with his trademark whistle? But he wasn't supposed to meet up with her today. He'd said his dad had something he needed him to do.

Still…that was Robin's unique whistle, the one he always sent out in his usual way whenever he was looking for her. She mimicked a bird call, letting the wind carry her voice––her standard reply. She shifted in her seat on one of the branches, high up in the forest trees.

No answer. Her heart slowly sank down from the fast beat it had just been giving off. A few seconds passed. Wait…but there it was…faint, but sure. It must really be Robin!

She couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Robin!" she shouted. "Where are you? Why don't you come out?"

There was no reply, not even the snap of a twig or the bush quivering from movement, all the signs that Robin had taught her to look out for. The little sneak! What was he doing here, and how could he be so still? Aggravated, Marian thrust her sketchbook to the side, flipped her cape fully around her shoulders, and prepared to climb down.

_Thwack! _An arrow slammed against the tree trunk. It was a good three or four feet below her, but still her pulse accelerated and her heart began pounding against her chest as a rush of adrenaline swarmed her body.

Then Robin's face peeked out from under a bush, a beam transforming his entire face into one of excitement. "So, Marian, what do you think?" He strutted out into the open, swinging something at his side. Marian squinted. Could it really be––yes. It was a new bow!

"Robin!" she exclaimed sharply, ready to launch herself at him––whether with disgust or excitement she couldn't place. "Why didn't you answer when I called? Why did you shoot at me? Where'd you get that bow?" She started climbing down, lifting her cape to keep it from getting tangled in branches.

He laughed easily, tossing the bow to the ground. "Here, let me give you a hand." He edged closer to the tree and gently put his arms around her waist, lifting her back down to the ground. Marian felt color rush into her cheeks for a reason she didn't know, but she quickly turned her attention to his bow.

"Was it from your father, then?" she asked. "Was that why he needed you at home this morning? To surprise you with this bow?"

"Full of questions today, aren't you?" He laughed and ruffled her hair, picking up the bow and adjusting the quiver on his shoulder. Marian frowned and smoothed her hair. "Yes, it's from my father. As an early gift for my birthday, he says."

"But your birthday's not until October."

"Yes, so it's a couple months early. He wants me to be able to use it for the rest of the summer and fall, before it gets too cold. He wants me to be in practice and good at handling it for when spring comes. Then I can go hunting with him."

"Sounds like a good deal," Marian agreed, eyeing the bow. "You still haven't answered why you shot at me."

He groaned. "Oh, give it a rest, Marian! I didn't shoot at you. I shot at the tree, clearly several feet beneath you, and very carefully so that I was sure there was no chance of you being hurt." A stray grin crossed his face. "Oh, but your face…so startled!"

She whacked him across the arm. Lightly, to be sure, but she couldn't resist doing so. His frown of annoyance made her smile right back. "Like I've told you," she said sweetly, "never cross a girl without expecting her to retaliate." She was proud of that expression of hers, and even more so that she had used a word like "retaliate." After she stumbled across it in a book one day, Father had explained to her what it meant.

"Marian, Marian," he mumbled, looking heavenward toward the sky. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Teach me how to shoot that thing." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she didn't try to take them back.

Robin was staring. Clearly this request had been the last thing on his mind. "You never fail to surprise me," he huffed. "And for your information, it's called a bow."

She didn't care what it was called. She wanted to be able to wield a weapon. "How do I shoot it?"

He was looking at her dubiously. "Do you really want to do this? It might be dangerous…"

That was all the encouragement she needed. "Of course! Let's do it."

"Marian," he warned. "There is no going back on this. If I teach you to use a bow, I expect you to put it to good use."

In her little heart, Marian was offended for the briefest of times. "Remember our promise. No treating me like a baby." She kept her voice calm, knowing that if she blew up at him he would only be angry in return.

He paused and said, "Don't worry, I'm only making sure you're going to go through with this. I mean, you don't mind––"

"_Robin._" She wrenched the bow from his hands, rubbing her hand gently across the wood. "I promise I'll take this seriously and be careful handling a weapon. I'll listen to what you say––no, I'll both listen _and _do what you say, all right?"

He gave her a superior smile in his teasing way. "Then you can start by giving me my bow back."

Two weeks later, Marian bit back a groan as she hiked her way through the woods, awkwardly lifting her heavy skirts. She winced even as her fingers bunched up the fabric. They were sore already and had bled several times. She'd managed to, for the most part, hide this from her father and mother, since they had been busy lately and she spent most of her days with Robin. Having a father who was Sheriff did have its advantages.

"One day, Marian," her mother had scolded her a few nights ago, "you'll have to stop traipsing around in the woods with that rascal and start acting like a lady. You'll have to grow up someday soon and face life for what it is."

Usually Marian's mother was sweet and caring to her, and understood all of Marian's problems and what she felt, but this week had been particularly stressful for her parents. So her mother, aggravated, had given her that sharp reminder. It stung, a bit, because Marian didn't want to have to grow up. But her mother always said things for a reason, so Marian knew that she must take this to heart.

And growing up, she decided, would mean not complaining to Robin about how her fingers hurt. She'd persevere until she had this down. Already she had managed to draw the bow back and hit several easy targets that Robin had set up. Soon, she'd told herself with a dangerous determination, she'd be able to shoot an animal and perhaps go hunting with Robin.

But all of this didn't stop Robin from looking at her with concern each time she showed up for her daily "lessons." He'd eye her red fingers and ask if she wanted to stop, but she'd beg him to go on, and they would both plow through it, even though secretly they wished they couldn't. Robin didn't want to tax Marian, and at the same time Marian wished her fingers would stop hurting.

One thing was certain. There was no mistaking the gleeful shout that escaped Marian's lips when she hit a target, that excited rush that made her feel like holding her breath when she pulled the string back. No matter what pain she had to undergo, she wanted to keep fighting. Even Robin agreed that she did seem to have a knack for it.

Now, Marian was meeting up with him again for practice. Today went well. Maybe her fingers were getting more accustomed to the feel of the bow in her hands.

"Don't you think you've done enough for today, Marian?"

"Of course not." She gingerly hid her hand at her side, thankful that she didn't have to shake off droplets of blood. Her fingers were sore, and a spot along the side of her finger was red from pressure against the string, but practice was paying off. "That last arrow went off course into the bush. I'll just go get it."

Robin frowned, leaning against his bow, but said nothing as he watched her retrieve the stray arrow.

Marian ventured further behind the bush, searching for the arrow but to no avail. "I can't see it, Robin…I was sure it went over here. Wait, there it is!" She stepped over a large branch to reach it, but at the last moment her foot caught against the bark and sent her straight down. "Owww––" Her breath was knocked out of her from the impact, and she couldn't finish her sentence. Couldn't even breathe.

"Marian? Marian, that's not very funny…"

Silence.

Footsteps crunched through leaves. "Marian!"

He'd found her at last. Marian barely registered this, the shooting pain in her arm was so great. Her eyes stayed shut, and she could feel Robin moving her so that she lay on her back. She found this way it was a little easier to breathe, but her breath was shallow. She wished she could swoon or faint the way the ladies at court always did, but it seemed fate would have her stay conscious and endure the pain. She gritted her teeth and kept her eyes closed.

"Where are you hurt? Marian, can you hear me?"

"Arm," she croaked out.

Robin gently lifted her right arm; he'd guessed correctly which one was injured. He always seemed to know those things about her. "You scraped up your elbow. It's bleeding pretty hard. Are you hurt anywhere else?" There were ripping sounds as he spoke, presumably making a bandage to wrap around her arm.

"No-o," she was able to admit. "But it hurts to talk."

"That's because you hit the ground so hard, you couldn't breathe for a moment," Robin said in an important tone. He was taking charge, and most of the panic she'd read in his voice seemed to be gone. Marian forced her eyes open.

"I'm not going to die," she said.

"Of course not." Oh wait, his voice was shaky again. "We can save that for another day. Another day far, far into the future."

She smiled. He made her smile. "I want to keep learning to use that bow, Robin."

"Marian! You're in no shape to keep fighting!"

"I don't mean now, silly. But soon. What if was some thief who had tripped me? I want to be able to fight him back. Not necessarily with a bow. With a dagger, or even my own hands."

She watched as he studied her with an almost confused expression. "There's no point to that. I'll always be with you to protect you."

Marian thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her, but it didn't quench her longing to fight. "I know, and I'll always be counting on you, Robin," she explained patiently, "but you can't be there every second. I'd feel a lot better if you could show me how to defend myself."

She could see in his face that he would agree now. "I'll teach you," he said doubtfully. "But really––"

"We'll always be there for each other," she cut in. "For each other. That means we'll fight for each other. We can both be fighters, Robin, to take care of each other."

A gentle light entered his eyes, a playful grin transforming his face. "All right. You win this time, Marian."

She lifted her left hand, the good one, and squeezed his, the moment forever imprinted in her heart.

**I'm going on vacation a week from today, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before then. If not…then the next chapter should be up in two to two and a half weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! Life is crazy; we were on vacation, and I had a sore throat when we got back, along with several pressing school projects. Of course, the one disadvantage of being homeschooled means you still have to do school even when you're sick. :/ So, I've been busy.**

**But here is the promised chapter: Robin is twelve and Marian ten. Marian's mother is intent on taming Marian and making her into a lady, but when Robin scoffs at her fancy life, Marian rebels and is torn between her parents and freedom in the forest.**

Robin's POV:

_Swish._

Robin frowned at the unfamiliar sound. Marian was usually light as a bird, skittering through the forest like she knew the sticks and leaves and trusted them not to crack under her feet. She was always silent, as if lost in a reverie. Like him, she moved in the forest like it was her home.

And she definitely didn't make swishing sounds.

"Marian?" he called out, waiting for those chocolate brown eyes to pop out as she gave him a big smile he couldn't help returning. "What are you doing?"

Her face appeared from behind a tree, miserable. "I didn't want to come like this, Robin. But it's my mother…she thinks I need to act like a lady."

Robin didn't think his eyes could get any bigger. Marian's slender form was adorned in a ruffled pink dress with a lace collar that circled her neck. It reminded him of a torture device. Her hair was pulled back loosely with a ribbon and spilled in curls over her shoulders. "Is this…punishment for something?" he squeaked out.

"If you mean for the irrefutable fact that I'm now ten and too old to be messing around in the woods, then yes," she said with disgust, lifting the hem of her skirt in mock horror. "Look, I've dirtied my petticoat and white stockings! I'm dead already."

"Please say this is a joke," was all he could say.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" she snorted. "I can't fight life, Robin. This is the way things are now."

"You can't just accept that!" Robin said, mouth gaping. "Don't let them rule you! You must rebel."

"Against my parents?" Marian shook her head. "My mother and I may disagree on things, but I respect her."

He didn't press her. "But what about this crazy scheme to make you a lady?" This girl was like a wild forest fire, unable to be tamed. "Are you going to wear fancy dresses like that all the time now? Will you still be able to come to the woods?"

"My parents can't stop me from doing what I want," she said decisively. "Just watch me, Robin. Mother can stuff me into as many frilly dresses as she likes, comb and curl my hair, put those pinching black shoes on––I don't care! I'm not going to leave you."

He couldn't help smiling at the queerness of it all: her standing there in the lacy pink frock, looking out of place in the forest, spouting off steam about what she would and wouldn't do. Yet she was so loyal to him, through it all. He opened his mouth, almost about to tell her what a special girl she was, but then he changed his mind. He had to be the one in control here. "Well, it will be a bit difficult playing hide-and-seek when you stick out so much in the woods with that…sickly pink." He offered a half-grin.

Marian, of course, took it the wrong way and glared. "You know what then, Robin? I don't need you, too, telling me what I can and can't do and what I need to stop doing and––oh, ugh! Leave me alone. I'm doing this by myself." She marched off.

Robin could only stare. How could one smart comment from him swing things around in a moment's notice? One second she was fine, now she was mad at him. "Calm down, Marian!" he shouted after her. "It was just a joke." He expected her to wheel around with a reluctant smile, but she tossed her curled brown hair over her shoulder and continued on.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself, shoulders slumping. "Just what I need."

Marian's POV:

"I can't do this, Mother," Marian said as patiently as she could, though she felt her patience was about to snap like a burning twig at any moment. "I'll dress up for special occasions or in public, but you can't make me constantly parade around in this get-up like a painted peacock! You're _stifling _me." She was proud of how she had voiced herself and so adequately made her point.

Her mother knelt to look her in the eye. "Marian, you're the Sheriff's daughter," she said in a very gentle tone. "When I was your age, all I wanted was freedom, too. But there comes a time to accept what we must do in life. I need you to act like a very grown-up girl and––"

"You didn't hear me!" Marian blurted out, flipping her newly curled hair, now tangled and falling in ragged strands from her ribbon. She knew she was being stubborn, but she couldn't stop herself. "This is not the life I want. I just want to be me! Me, in the forest, having adventures and having fun. That's when I'm really happy, Mother, in my heart. I can feel that that's who I am." She pressed her hand to her chest to emphasize her point.

Her mother sat cross-legged on the floor of her daughter's bedroom and curled a hand over Marian's. "I applaud you for that, my girl. I am proud that such a true heart beats in your chest, and I agree with what you feel. It's just that we can't always do what we like in life, and if you continue to run amok with no care for what you say, what you do, or where you go, rumors will fly even more. It's jeopardizing your father's job." Pleading blue eyes searched Marian's. "If you can just act take more care for your manners, the way you dress. Just for a short while, love, it would so take a load off your papa's back."

"Papa is the one who's Sheriff, not me," she shot back, emotions whirling, trying not to cry. "It's _his _job. So what if people gossip? It doesn't matter!"

She got up and ran out of her room, out of the house, yard, road, into the forest, the one place that she could claim as truly hers. The one place where she belonged.

Tears rhythmically hit the ground as she ran, seeming to pound in her ears like the guilt flooding her head.

Robin's POV:

It was how Robin found her, as a sobbing heap by one of their favorite trees for hunting. "Are you hurt?" he cried out, latching on to her shoulders as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Maybe she'd decided she missed him too much to go. "Or are you just upset? You can tell me what's wrong, Marian."

"Go away! I don't need you either!" she screamed, literally lifting her hands and forcibly pushing him off. Robin blinked, hurt, and felt a desperate shock of panic in his chest. Was she saying she didn't want him as a friend anymore? Or was she just angry and in a mood where she was bound to blurt out anything?

Her parents must have made her cry by pressing this matter on silk pink dresses, or stiff buckled shoes, or an assortment of hair ribbons. Whatever the problem was. A surge of anger flared. What if this "turn her into a lady" thing was going beyond appearance? Maybe her parents were making her learn to dance or play an instrument. Or embroider! Marian hated anything to do with sewing.

"Don't listen to whatever your parents are saying," he said roughly. "They can't control you. I'll always back you up if you need support."

"It's not them!" Marian shouted. "It's not them," she repeated brokenly, tears streaming. "It's you, Robin."

His head swam. "What did I do?"

"Robin, my father could lose his position because of these…these disparaging remarks people are making because I always run off and act wild! They don't think I'm trained. Polite. Well-versed, well-behaved, well-mannered. If I rebel against my parents, it'll only cause more trouble. I have to lay low for a while. That means I won't see you for a few days."

Blind hurt was the first emotion that made itself known, and after that was a white anger. "So you're choosing your family over me. Your best friend, the person you'd chosen to stick by no matter what. Or was that just a lie too?"

"What do you mean, _a lie too_?" The girl's eyes were red from crying, dress muddied with dirt. "I meant what I said when we made our friendship promise. All I know is that I have to be there for my family too, and if you're really my friend then I expect you to understand that and hold out for me, however long it takes."

She got up and walked away, a torn mess, but he couldn't help noting she walked as valiantly as a soldier. Robin felt his heart slice in two, as he was torn between decisions. That was one amazing girl. How could a simple ten-year-old girl express herself so clearly, see things with such truth, and make you see what had to be done? She was extraordinary.

And she was unknowingly hurting him, too. Robin's life in the village made him more accustomed to freedom without having to worry about people talking about him. While his father held class and position, it was nothing like life as the Sheriff's daughter.

He felt a pang of pity for Marian. Then, again, that feeling of being abandoned.

Could he really wait for things to settle down?

Marian's POV:

Marian rarely cried. Even in bursts of anger, she expelled her emotions through passionate words rather than tears. So she dried her eyes, went home with a stoic face, and did everything her mother asked.

Robin could sulk for all she cared. She had more important things to do.

But the ache in her heart only increased as the days passed. She missed Robin's grin, his twinkling eyes, the way he scampered up a tree, the feeling she got when he held her hand to help her across the creek. The comfort of having a true friend.

She had to admit it. She was torn between her family and Robin, and she hadn't exactly left him on good terms. As much as she hated it, she had to go clear things up with him. She'd put it off for too long already. Early in the morning, before most people were up, Marian donned a gray wool dress and a cape. Putting on a good pair of shoes and making sure to braid her hair with a ribbon, she made her quick escape.

It didn't take long to reach Robin's house. Not surprisingly, he was already up and out in the yard pulling weeds. She greeted him with, "Why are you awake and pulling weeds? It's barely sunrise."

"Why do you ask me that," Robin asked, not looking at her, "when you came here knowing me so well that you were sure I'd be up?"

Marian shrugged, trying to be indifferent, but then she softened her face. "I came to apologize, Robin, not argue. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did before. I was really scared for my father. But I made you feel guilty for a problem that was not yours, and I said that I didn't need you. That's not true. It's as if you're the center of my world, because everything I do is with you and for you, because we're the best of friends. Only I care about other people too, and my family matters to me."

He tugged at a stubborn weed. "Did you make that up and rehearse it on the way here?"

She blinked. "No."

"Did your mother come up with it and make you memorize it?"

She remained confused. "No. All I did was think about what I did that was wrong, and why I lashed out at you."

"Oh." She'd come up with that on the spot? Marian spoke from the heart, a heart that sang with justice. "Then I'm sorry too, Marian. In fact, I agree with all that you said, except one thing."

Marian looked at him, heart pounding and mouth dry. "What?"

"You said we were the best of friends."

She closed her eyes. Was he about to contradict her? She wanted to take her words back.

"I don't like that term."

A hot tear leaked out from one eye. He didn't like spending so much time with her. That was it. He wanted to ease off; he hadn't been missing her at all these last few days like she'd been missing him.

Still staring at the ground, Robin shoved another weed aside. "See, 'the best of friends' means that, right now, we're best friends. It's a simple fact of our current friendship, but it doesn't hold any promise. Not like the promises we made when we first became friends. So, I think we should call each other 'forever friends.' You know, it means that we're promising to stick by each other." He tried not to look sheepish. "Is that okay?"

Marian nearly sagged in relief, her eyes slowly peeking open. "I like that, Robin. I like that a lot. It means a whole lot more than just 'best friends.' You're my forever friend." She grinned.

Robin cleared his throat and finally looked up, a smile easing out as he took her hand in his. "You're my forever friend too, Marian, through thick and thin."

They were both still smiling as they parted ways and went back to their daily routine of life.

**Like? Or was the ending too cheesy? Oh well, Robin and Marian are so cute that it really couldn't be helped. XD Though I had fun sticking in a little conflict during the middle. Not all friendships swim on easy waters, after all. But if I were to be honest, I just have a twisted fascination with making things hard for characters. =D Again, my apologies that I took so long to get this up. Chapter Four should be up much sooner; I've already decided what it's about!**

**EDIT: So I just realized that doesn't properly upload the space between two separate scenes. -_- Great. Hope that hasn't made the story too confusing. I edited this chapter and simply put in when it's Marian's POV and when it's Robin's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 2 spoilers!**

**Good, that's out of the way. Baaack with another chapter. XD Thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert! Please review as well:) Again, this chapter is two years after the previous one, making Robin 14 and Marian 12. **

**I don't remember the show ever saying what happened to Marian's mother or when she died, so I decided to do my own spin on it. This chapter focuses on the guilt and pain that Marian feels, and Robin helping her deal with her emotions, bringing the two closer together and making their friendship stronger than ever. You'll understand this chapter better if you've seen episode 7 of season 2. I wouldn't suggest reading this without having seen it.**

Robin's POV:

Robin rarely visited Marian's house. The Sheriff's home was a fine place, somewhere he'd never felt like he belonged. This was the first time he'd been there in years. His footsteps took him in one direction: up the stairs, to the room of the girl who needed his comfort.

He had to see Marian. He didn't know what he'd say, but he knew he had to be there for her.

Marian's POV:

At first, no emotion made itself known. Then they all exploded from behind her head, like a dizzying headache popping out of nowhere. She couldn't move; she was crying so hard, her muscles clenched with grief. Yet she found her knees giving way despite this. Before she knew it she was doubled over on the ground, not even registering the pain in her bones.

She didn't hear him coming. But she jerked when she felt a touch on her shoulders, and her tear-streaked face looked up to meet Robin's, lips shaking as she tried to form words, cheeks flushed, rubbing uselessly at her wet face. "She's dead," Marian whispered, but the words were bare sounds, not loud enough for him to hear.

Yet he understood what she said, because he was Robin, and then he wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against him. He was wordless, because there were no words that could be spoken for the pain she felt. Marian let him hold her for a few minutes, rocking back and forth in her sobs, and then felt she had to either speak or burst.

"It's my fault!" she cried out, her voice breaking at the last word. "I argued with her just last week. She was upset and she was yelling at me, and then she broke off and started coughing."

"She was sick, Marian. That's not your fault." His fingers stroked her hair.

"It was!" she insisted, stopping her crying to look him in the face briefly. "I disagreed with her blatantly. I argued back at her and told her how mad I was at how I couldn't live my own life, and she just started coughing. I walked away and left her by herself to go to bed."

"You and your mother argued about that all the time. She knew you were never yourself when you lived such a stifled life here."

Her voice cracked. "I walked away. She went to bed and got chills and a fever. She was delirious for days afterwards, and I fed her soup and tried to talk to her in the times she was awake and conscious. I cried and asked for her forgiveness, Robin, but I don't know if she heard me!"

Robin's POV:

This confession about the death of her mother had Marian violently sobbing again. Robin had no idea how to connect with her pain, and he knew that no words would take the guilt off her back right now.

"Never again, Robin," she cried into his shirt. "I'm _never _going to treat my father like that. I want him to always be able to trust me, to know that I'll do right."

"I know you will, Marian," he murmured into her hair. He believed her. No young girl should have to suffer such guilt and hurt without having someone who would stick by her through it all.

But what he didn't know was that on a day far, far away––years later––a similar scene would transpire, with him holding the girl he treasured in his arms as she grieved over the loss of a loved one.

Marian's POV:

It had been a long week. Marian felt dull and listless. Since that awful first day that her mother finally passed away in bed, she had barely cried. She'd sobbed and ached and stung so strong on that one day, it was as if she'd used up all her tears. She'd catch a few teardrops escaping her cheeks now and then, without even realizing she was crying.

This was the first time she'd dared to venture back into the forest. To face Robin. She needed someone to hug her. Her father tried, but he was so busy and he dealt with grief in a different way than she did. He was still worried and concerned about her, constantly asking her if she felt all right or if she needed something, but she knew that all she needed was time.

Time, and yes, Robin.

Marian sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself, tracing her way down the same trail that she usually followed. It was midafternoon, and this was usually a time of day that Robin spent at the forest. Her hair was loose and tangled in the cold wind, rather than pulled back into her mother's tight braid. It made her feel different with it hanging loose––as if she were missing some crucial little part of herself. She hoped Robin wouldn't notice, or if he did, that he wouldn't say anything.

Oh––there he was, perched on his tree branch. She tried to force a smile, but it wouldn't come. "Hey," she said quietly.

Robin didn't look at her at first, instead carefully focusing as he slipped off the tree, even though they both knew that climbing trees was a second nature to him. He finally hit the ground and studied her face. "So, how are you?"

Frustration rose. "Don't act like that with me, Robin, as if I'm a stranger. It's me. I haven't changed. Well, I have." All the words that had been bottled up in her this week were spilling out. How was it that she only voiced her true thoughts around Robin? "I feel awful. Not just because she's gone. Because she died thinking that I was mad at her. I can't believe I acted the way I did."

Robin took a hesitant step forward, then placed both hands on her shoulders. "She would forgiven you, Marian. You know that, right? In fact, I think she heard the words you whispered to her when she was sick in bed. I think she knew how sorry you were and still loved you, but just couldn't answer."

She held her breath, waiting for him to finish, and was surprised with the healing that the words brought to her. Maybe she'd known it all along, but just needed to hear someone say it. After all, her father didn't know what had truly happened between her and her mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and then let herself lean against him. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But I still miss her so much. She was so good to me. I never properly appreciated it."

"Don't let yourself feel guilty about it," Robin told her sternly. "Just remember her. Make sure you remember her."

"I can't forget," she said brokenly, tilting her head. "But I promise I won't mourn her forever, Robin. I mean, I'll always miss her and love her, but I'll heal soon, I think. I don't want to waste my life wishing on what could have been. That's what Mother would have wanted, don't you think?"

"I know it." He rested his cheek on top of her head. "That's the girl I know."

"I want to treasure the time I have right now." Her voice was slightly muffled. "The time I have with you. When I'm still young. When I don't have to grow up and be responsible. I just want to make the most of my time, and to spend it with people that I care about."

"I think that's one of the greatest things we can do in life."

The two friends stood silently for some time, in embrace, in mourning, and in celebration for the life they were given.

Marian's POV (ten years later, right after she learns of her father's death):

It was like the universe was playing a joke on her, that for all her earnest words she should end up repeating the same action twice. Letting both her parents die, and her last moments with them wasted with hurtful words.

How could she have been so stupid?

The tears flowed freely, her grief twice as strong as during her mother's death. All she felt was endless regret.

When would the healing begin?

**I realize this chapter is slightly shorter and has a more serious tone than the others, but I hope it flows pretty well and isn't too depressing. Even though I ended it by skipping ahead to when Marian was older, that's only for this chapter. The next chapter will be back to normal, with Robin and Marian as young teenagers.**

**Reviews are like hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. :D Which I'd doubly appreciate on such a cold windy day as this. Hot chocolate, not reviews. But reviews make me walk around with a stupid grin on my face, which really is better than and in no way like hot chocolate. -_- Anyway. Yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just one more chapter after this! It's been fun writing this fanfic. And seriously…reviews would be nice about now. ;) I'd really, really love any type of feedback.**

**The plot for this chapter centers around Marian. Now that she is 14, she has developed a crush on Robin but is unsure whether he feels the same way about her. How can she broach the subject? And worse, what if he doesn't like her back and she loses his friendship?**

Marian's POV:

"Where are you going, Marian?"

She stopped at the sound of her father's voice. "Just a quick evening walk," she said innocently. "I'll be back in a quarter of an hour."

Marian gave her loosely curled hair a tug and checked her reflection in the small mirror over the wall, holding back a smile. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes fairly sparkling, and her hair brushing her cheeks, the ends tickling her shoulders. Unaware of her father's wary stare, she touched the silky material the gown she was wearing: one of her nicest dresses. Lifting her chin, she floated out the door.

Would Robin notice?

She felt her heartbeat quicken as it always did when he was near. Her father didn't know the true reason for her frequent walks: to see Robin.

They didn't meet in the woods as much anymore. Her duties increased since her mother's death, and it was so much simpler to meet on walks. She hadn't held a bow in her hands for weeks, and she missed the feeling, but she was content if she could just be around Robin and enjoy _those _feelings.

After all, she couldn't deny that she liked him. How could she not, with his charming smile and ruffled hair and laughing eyes? The only surprise was that it had taken her so long to fall for him. It had only been a couple months ago that she realized he was more than a friend.

The question was, did he like her back? Marian tried to hide the way her face lit up whenever she saw Robin's familiar figure. Because what if he didn't like her? It would ruin their friendship.

Oh no––there he was! Marian hadn't realized how long or far she'd been walking. Before she could stop herself, a hot blush swept up her cheeks. "Hi," she heard herself say, ducking to the side of a building, where other people wouldn't see them.

"So what's going on? Your face is really red. Are you sick?"

_Excuse! Think of an excuse! _"Uh, no, it's just the heat. I've been walking so fast that I got hot." It was only May and a cool breeze was rippling through the air, but maybe he would buy it.

Thankfully, he did, but that didn't stop him from pressing the subject. "And what was making you walk so fast?"

"I…wanted to see you." Marian shrugged offhandedly, raising her eyebrows. It was the truth.

Robin didn't blink; instead, a smile curled up his lips. "You saw me just yesterday morning, Marian, on your way to visit Gracie. What's made you so eager to see me again?"

_Gracie! Right, use that. _"Yes, I know, poor Gracie still has the flu. Her mother can't earn enough money to have a physician visit. I've asked Father to give them a few coins. Gracie needs help."

"I know that she's sick. And I hope she feels better, too. But you're avoiding my question."

Marian met his gaze boldly. If there was one thing she'd learned from Robin in their forest days, it was that looking away or acting innocent made it obvious you were lying. "I like to spend time with you, Robin. It's good to have a friend around. The house seems so quiet with just my father now, even with all the servants."

"That's all? There's nothing more?" Robin asked, though Marian could swear she saw a flicker of some emotion in his eyes.

She pressed her lips together and lifted her eyebrows, easing into a tight smile. "Yes, that's all. Now I don't have all day; won't you tell me what's been going on?" Robin's family was a bit more well-known in the village, and though the sheriff's daughter wouldn't be scoffed at for spending time with Robin, rumors would still fly. So they kept their meetings as secret as possible.

Yet this secret meeting didn't send a thrill through her. It wasn't full of whispered secrets or lighthearted giggles, rather, it was pounding with tension and Marian could feel an unhappy knot in her stomach. It only intensified when Robin swung on one foot and leaned against the brick building, eyeing her with a strange look on his face. He cracked a smile and spoke.

"See, the thing is, Marian, I don't believe you."

Her jaw trembled, wanting to drop, but she kept her wits about her and simply scowled. "You don't believe me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You act like you're hiding something from me." Robin gave her an easygoing smile. "I'd like to know what it is, that's all."

This was it. She'd tried to hide it; it hadn't worked. She could either blow up at him and tell him the truth––the _real _truth––or she could cry and tell him to leave her alone, and then their friendship would be stilted and he'd constantly be suspicious.

Marian hated not having a choice.

No, that was wrong. She did have a choice. In fact, everything was a choice. Everything she did was a choice. The enormity of this thought astonished her. _All right, then I choose to love Robin. That's my choice. _She opened her mouth.

"Everything I do is a choice, Robin," she said. "I'm not going to make excuses for my feelings. I have to tell you what I really think, and the truth is that I like you. A lot. Not as a friend. I think I'm in love with you." She blurted the words without thinking and wished she could revise them. "No, that's wrong. I know I'm in love with you. That's the choice I've made. You don't have to like it, but I had to tell you."

She bit her lip. In another situation, she might have laughed at the expression on Robin's face. Obviously, the sixteen-year-old hadn't expected her to tell him the straight-out truth. His brow was crinkled up, eyes disbelieving, mouth wide open, standing up straight, no longer touching the building. It was almost funny, he was never surprised at anything and always in control. Rarely did Marian truly shock him.

"Well?" Marian gave a tiny shrug and steeled herself, opting for a hint of a smile as she arched her right eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say anything?" _It was a rather brave proclamation on my side; you could at least give me an idea of your response._

Robin looked at her blankly. "You…you were serious. That's…that's good."

Marian pursed her lips and pretended to look thoughtful. "Yes, yes I suppose it is a rather good thing. A trick would be more than cruel."

"Indeed it would. Especially considering…" Robin hesitated, as if it was hard to get the words out. "Considering that I like you back, too. A great deal, to be honest."

She wanted to grin and cry at the same time, but found herself holding her breath. She felt ever so free, like a bird. "Robin! This isn't a joke. You really like me?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Do I need to repeat myself, Marian?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I would prefer that."

"Very well." He took her hand in his. "I'll say it again, my forever friend…I'm in love with you too."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Say it again," she whispered fiercely. "As many times as you like."

"I like you…you like me…how we were too stupid to see this before?" Robin let out a loud laugh and stepped back, throwing his arms out in the air. "Can you believe that neither of us guessed it? I can't believe it! I've dreamed of this day for years!"

Marian had started laughing at his outburst, but his last sentence made her suck in a breath of air. "You're not serious? How long?" She held in a tearful laugh and tucked a curl back behind her ear.

Suddenly shy, Robin ducked his head. "Um…"

"You better tell me," she threatened.

Robin shut his eyes tight and said something in a muffled voice.

"_What _did you say?"

He repeated himself more clearly.

"_Robin!" _All along? Had she heard him right? "Ever since we met?"

"Pretty much. I always knew there was something different about you. Special. I admired everything about you, and I even liked that you pointed out my flaws. We didn't just accept each other, I had to fight to win your respect, and it was worth it. But you were always so little and absorbed in your own life, yet caring and trying to help me whenever you could." Robin held up his hands helplessly.

"So when did you realize you loved me?" she breathed.

"I can't place a particular moment. I think I always have, just in different ways. But I've been waiting for three years now to see if you would notice."

Marian wanted to cover her face with her hands and laugh, she felt so idiotic. But also free. Things were in the open now; she didn't have to hide and make up excuses. "I feel so bad for you now. Why didn't you ever say something?"

"I didn't want it to be awkward. Who's to say you liked me back?"

"I would never have let it spoil our friendship," she said softly. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, now. We're more than forever friends. You realize that, don't you?"

Robin was holding both of his hands in hers. Marian felt her breath come faster, her heartbeat quickening, her hands tingling, all at once. She looked up at him with wide open eyes, waiting for him to make the next move.

And as Robin leaned down and kissed her gently, Marian knew that their forever friendship was sealed even more closely than ever, if that was possible.

**Eeee, I love Robin and Marian so much…:) Two questions: first, was this chapter too cliché and light? I wanted it to be realistic, yet cute, but not cheesy. Second, were they out of character? I found this chapter particularly difficult to write; it was harder imagining how Robin and Marian would have acted in the shy stages of first love, when they're so much older on the show. **

**Any advice/comments/constructive criticism/opinions/words of encouragement are welcome. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. I've been considering continuing this story throughout Robin's absence, or perhaps picking it up when he returns from the war. I think I'll wait for now though, and maybe write a sequel in the future. Enjoy!**

Marian's POV:

"Why can't you just stop trying to grow up?" Marian fumed. "Don't say it's not true! You're always changing, trying to prove yourself."

Robin slapped a hand against the wall. "I told you before. It's not about me, it's about England."

Marian glowered, but Robin's taut face didn't relax. _He used to say I was gorgeous when I was angry. _She tried to soften her voice. "Look, I understand how you feel, but you're not responsible for England's fate. Leave that to King Richard."

"No! I can make a difference! They always need more fighters out there."

"So that's it? You'd toss me aside and go off for war and glory?" Marian found she couldn't speak anymore. Her throat clamped up.

Robin stared at her in shock, his blue eyes as startling as ever. "No, that's not what I meant! We'll just have to put our plans on hold for a while, that's all."

That was it. She didn't want to wait for him. He could die on the battlefield and it would be weeks, even months, till she knew. That couldn't happen. She tried not to cry, but tears clogged her vision anyway. "We'll finish this later, Robin. Leave."

He looked at her with that pained expression. "We can work this out, I promise––"

With a rare spurt of fury, Marian shouted. "Get out of my room!"

Robin shook his head as if he were giving up and walked out, eyes dark.

Marian stood in place a moment after he left, one finger still pointed accusingly, other hand clenched. How had this happened? Just this morning he'd come to visit. He'd greeted her with his signature, "Good morning, my forever love"––since their engagement, it had grown to replace "forever friend"––and she'd given him the usual kiss on the cheek.

Now he was ready to leave her at a moment's notice, if it meant he could get the fame. All he ever wanted to do was fight. Three months ago, when he'd proposed, they'd both been starry-eyed and dreamy in the idea of settling down and marrying. A home of their own. A family, one day. Marian didn't want to put off all these wishes.

She couldn't risk losing him. She was both independent and patriotic, but she'd lost a mother already. She was protective of the few people she held close to her heart. Marian yanked her hairpins out and let them fall scattered across the floor.

Now was not the time to cry. She was too tough for that. All right, maybe there would be some tears later tonight, but not now. Marian stared at the engagement ring on her finger. It wasn't anything grand, just a simple emerald stone set in a silver band. She loved it: the emerald meant friendship and love, and when Robin slipped it on her finger, he'd told her the round circle meant their love would go on forever.

"Someday people will talk about the famous Robin of Locksley and his sweetheart Marian," he'd teased once, holding her hand in his.

Marian gritted her teeth. She didn't want to end her relationship with Robin; she wasn't that mad at him. But she felt as if it was falling apart and she couldn't stop it.

_What can I say to convince him otherwise? _She had to speak, and soon. Something that would change his mind. She jammed her hairpins back in, sweeping her hair up into a loose twist. What would make him listen to her?

It really made her wonder. If she talked to him after things were cooled down, would he be willing to stay by her side? Or would he still be intent on trotting off to fight to his heart's content?

Only time would tell.

Marian's POV:

Marian knocked on Robin's door. "Robin? Are you in there?" She'd swear that he was sitting slumped in his chair, that persistent pout on his face, silently refusing to answer.

"All right. I know you're there," she called, leaning against the door. "I'm sorry that we fought. Can we start over?"

No answer.

"Robin…please open up. I need to talk to you." _I need to see your face. I need to know that things will be fine. _

Slowly the door swung open, and Marian quickly jumped away so that her pressure was no longer on it. Robin was standing there, giving her the exact look she'd anticipated. She offered a brief smile. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Marian."

Her smile dropped. "What?"

"I've signed up to join King Richard's army. To fight for England. For what I believe in." His eyes shone with a hard, determined light.

Her astonishment gave way to hurt. "You're giving up on us?" she asked flatly. "Everything you promised me was a lie? About being there for me, about our love lasting forever?"

"It will last forever." Robin took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "The war will be over quickly. I'll return. Life will go back to normal for us. I promise I'll come back to you."

"No! Don't promise something you can't control. Don't you dare promise that." Marian jerked her hand away. "If you are going off to war, then that's the choice you've made. And you can take this with you." In a fit of fury, she tore off her ring and pressed it sharply into his hand.

"Marian," Robin exclaimed in disbelief. He was shaking his head. "Don't do this to me. I just want to do what's right."

"Obviously, you no longer think I'm right for you, then?" Marian shot back easily, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant! I love you with all my heart. I mean that. But think about it. You're still sixteen, and I don't see why there's any urgency to us marrying right away. Of course I'll miss you while I'm away, but a few years of waiting isn't the end of the world."

A lump forced its way into her throat. Why did he have to go and say he loved her, right when they were fighting, and make it so much harder? "It is to me." She could hear her voice catch. "You can't just toss away all these dreams I've built up. Lots of girls marry young. And I'm too scared of you never coming back––I can't lose another person." Her voice faded off at the end, not finishing her thought. _Person I love._

Robin rubbed his forehead. "I don't have a choice. Just try to understand. I believe in fighting for my country, and I can't ignore that calling. I have no choice."

She lost it.

"Don't tell me that you don't have a choice! Everything you do is a choice. Do you get that, Robin? _Everything _you do." And suddenly, it was crystal clear. He'd made his choice, and he'd chosen glory over her. That was fine. She wouldn't expect him to be hopelessly in love with her. True love was supposed to make one willing to do anything for the other. Obviously, Robin didn't truly love her.

"This is the end of us. It's all over, Robin. All right? Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back. If you come back."

She strode out his door, leaving the ring behind.

Marian's POV:

"I'm not backing out," Marian said sharply. "I made my choice. The past is behind me now! Just accept me for who I am."

Marian's father looked at her with sad eyes. "You lost your mother, Marian, and it made you close your heart so that now you've lost Robin too."

"That's not true. He made a choice and chose war over me, so it was over. Simple."

"He was the only happy thing in your life. Why did you ruin it?"

"_He _ruined it! I did everything I could. I can live my own life without him hovering over me every second."

"You know that's a lie. You've never had many other friends. You're close to me, but that's it. Besides Robin, you've lived a very lonely life."

Marian curled her fists. She had expected sympathy, not accusation, from her father. "You don't understand. I'll be honest. He was important to me, but I guess I wasn't as important to him as I thought. And he'd be too proud to accept my apology."

_Or maybe you're too proud to actually apologize. _Neither said it, but the thought hovered in the air between Marian and her father.

"Well, you didn't have to end it like that," her father said helplessly. "He could come back in time. Why tear all your connections to him away? Why…why break off the engagement? I know you would have been happy. Once he returns from the war, you two could've resolved your disagreements."

"We're over. Permanently, forever," Marian reminded him. _Forever. _The word pounded in her head. Robin had been her forever friend, and, more recently, her forever love. How could the decisions of a single day end years of friendship?

She stiffened her shoulders. It wasn't her fault. She had to remember that. Robin had been the one who started it, when he told her that he wanted to join the army. But yet, in some way, it had been her harsh decision that had permanently torn them apart. She couldn't lie to herself.

Her heartbeat picked up as she hurried up the stairs to her room. She hadn't cried earlier, but now she couldn't hold it back. She was no longer Robin's fiancée. She was no longer attached to him in any way. For so long he'd been a forever fixture in her life, but now she was knocking him out completely.

She couldn't help wondering how soon he would be leaving.

Would he forget her easily? Fall in love again while he was at war? _Idiot! _she told herself, scowling. _You just broke off your engagement to Robin, and now you're getting jealous thinking that he might court someone else._

Marian tossed her head, feeling her hair fly free behind her. She could do whatever she wanted now that she was no longer bound to Robin. She'd get over him soon enough. And life would go on, just as simply and easily as ever.

Robin's POV:

He couldn't believe she'd just broken every promise they'd ever made.

She hadn't even come back for the ring. Robin stared at the emerald band. The clattering noise it had made as it fell repeated in his head. He scooped it up. She'd actually thrown it at him. Tossed it all away like it was nothing.

Why couldn't Marian see from his point of view? He loved her fiery spirit, but if she would just stop and listen sometimes, it would be so much easier. Robin rested his head in his hands. Fighting for what he believed in––it was important to him. He'd been wielding a bow ever since he was a child, and there was no hiding his natural talent.

What else could he do but go fight? Every day, there were messages of men who had died. About how the forces were growing weaker. And all right, so maybe one man wouldn't change it all, but Robin wanted to be out there helping. He was eighteen, just old enough to join, and there was no stopping him.

He laughed sheepishly at himself. Who had he been, to think that Marian would be like every other typical girl, waiting calmly and patiently for her love to return from the battlefield? No, she would have wanted to join him in the fight, if she hadn't been so set on getting married. Love was more important to her than war.

He closed his eyes. Maybe their friendship was over. Maybe their engagement was over. But not on his side. He still loved Marian, whether she liked it or not, and he would carry this ring––his only piece of her––with him when he fought. Perhaps, when he came back years later, her anger would have cooled and there would be another chance for them.

Until then, their forever bond had been severed, and for the first time in his life Robin was truly on his own.

Marian's POV:

It had been a week since the fight, and Robin had departed for the Holy Lands. Marian hadn't seen him since the fight. Hadn't even wished him well or given him a hug. No farewell at all. A dark cloud still hung over her.

She hadn't imagined that dealing with his departure would be this hard. She hadn't thought she would miss him so, or wish she could remember the feel of his lips on her cheek.

Her heart only grew harder, and to protect it, Marian became even more independent, busying herself with duties and helping her father in any way she could.

But even as the years passed, Marian never forgot Robin of Locksley. Whether she liked it or not, it seemed he would haunt her forever.

Soon she was twenty. Then twenty-one. Still unmarried. And still, in the secret depths of her heart, in love with her forever friend.

Maybe, someday, they would see each other again. She tried denying her feelings, but she wondered if…perhaps…fate would bring their paths back together.

If only she knew the future in store for her.

**Maybe it's just because I've been on a Taylor Swift kick lately, but as I was writing this chap I couldn't help thinking of "The Story of Us." All I can say is, at least Robin and Marian get back together later on. :)**


End file.
